welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking
: Were you looking for Food instead? Cooking is one of 10 skills in the game. The player can level up their cooking skill by cooking meals using a stove or a barbecue grill. Food ingredients are purchased from a fridge. As of now, Cooking and Music are the only skills with a benefit. Players are able to unlock and cook more meals after progressing through each level. Cooking is the only skill that has been fully fleshed out with the addition of a lot more foods and cooking utensils. Food As of right now there are 18 meals that the player can create and prepare using the fridge, counter tops, oven and grill. As of v0.6.2 there are multiple steps that are required to complete each meal instead of just cooking/preparing them with the oven and grill. As of v0.6.3, quick meals were given the same status by having the player buy the food then preparing it in their toaster/blender/microwave. Cooking Equipment |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * Turkey is the most expensive food item to cook, while garden salad is the cheapest. * All food items cooked with the stove are eaten in 5 portions, with the exception of the cake which is eaten in 8 portions. ** The only food items that do not visibly show the remaining amount of portions are the pizza, the pumpkin and apple pies, the turkey, and the cake. * When holding the entire meal you cooked on a stove, the player will be granted the option to eat it. ** When the player attempts to eat the meal, they will promptly be told to place it down before consumption. * The chili is the first food item the player will receive that will fully replenish the Hunger mood, but this is only achieved through status effects. * While holding an unfinished meal, a button will appear at the bottom of the screen with an icon, and it is animated when hovered over. Strangely, all it does is tell players what to interact with, rather than performing the specified action. It is unknown whether or not this simply exists to explain to players what to interact with to complete a step, or if has functionality planned for future builds (namely, actually performing the action when next to the necessary equipment.) * You can store your food at your fridge. * The Cooking Level 6 is the the one with the most original foods, 2. These foods are Apple Pie and Pumpkin Pie. ** The Pumpkin Pie used to cost 1.5 times more than the Apple Pie. Now Apple Pie costs 19/21* 42 Money. * The grills can be used to fry Hot Dogs, Bacon and Eggs, Hamburgers, and Porkchops. ** Previously, the grills were only able to cook Hot Dogs. *Players can make “Cafés” and serve other players food in exchange for cash. This is one way a player can earn cash with the Cooking skill. *If a player interrupts the blending process, the blender sound effect will never stop playing. Gallery Unknown-1.jpeg|A player cooking tacos. Category:Skills Category:Food